


Karen and the Red Right Hand

by JassyK12



Series: Wentworth [5]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Karen Proctor starts a group to protect women’s rights
Relationships: Karen Proctor/Allie Novak
Series: Wentworth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Group meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Wentworth, nor do I own its characters Karen Proctor, Allie Novak, Bea Smith it Harry Smith. The show and it’s characters all belong to FreemantleMedia.

It was the first meeting of the Red Right Hans and the leader, Karen Proctor looked around at the excitedly talking members in satisfaction.  
Finally she felt she had a purpose. She was leading a passionate group of women to ensure justice Is served. Where the cops fail, they will flourish.  
There were nine women in the group, all of whom were present at the group tonight. So it was a small group, but Karen didn’t mind. After all it was their first meeting, and they hadn’t had a chance to spread the word about the RRH yet. So it was still early days.  
Karen looked round at the small group of women seated around her in various chairs. They were in her basement so it was safe for them to meet and discuss plans of attack.  
Allie Novak, her best friend, sat next to her. She nodded at Kaz and Kaz held her hand up for silence. “Ladies,” she began and everyone stopped talking. “Thank you all for coming. Welcome to the first meeting of the Red Right Hand,” she announced.  
Everyone then clapped their appreciation before Karen held up her hand for silence again. “As you know this group Is named after our idol, Bea Smith. Now ladies we have our first mission.  
Bea Smith is married to an abusive man who keeps making her life Hell. Before going to prison for Brayden Holt’s death, she tried to kill Harry Smith, her husband,” Karen told them.  
There was shocked murmurs amongst the group. But Karen wouldn’t drop it. “That’s how abusive he has been towards her and always will be if we don’t do something,” she said before switching on a projector, and Harry Smith’s face showed on the screen.  
“I propose we stop him for hurting any woman, period. We’re not killing him though, we will beat him to send a message,” Karen said before adding triumphantly, “that the Red Right Hans are there to protect women. We do not tolerate abuse against them of any kind!” With that the members clapped excitedly again. Some cheered and whistled. “Go Kaz,” they said. “So we need to take out the trash. We must take him out. Take him out. Take him out. Take him out,” Karen chanted.  
The women joined in enthusiastically. It was just Allie who says little nervously, biting her lip. Karen raised an eyebrow at her and Allie mouthed “Later.” Karen shrugged then called for silence. “We attack a week from today. We will meet here one last time next thursday to discuss what will happen and how this attack will be carried out. It’s too risky to write everything down so do remember what I tell you and help each other out. Well, see you then. Spread the word,” Karen said, and everyone clapped for the final time before disbanding.


	2. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie worries about the attack. What will Karen say?

Allie sighed as she helped Karen put away the chairs when all the women had left. “What’s up bubba?” Karen asked as she tidied the room. “You didn’t seem too happy about our plan,” she observed gently. “I just don’t know, Kaz,” she told her friend. “I mean, hurting someone? That’s a bit radical isn’t it? What about human rights, regardless of the victim being male or female,” Allie reasoned.   
Karen folded her arms across her chest and said gently, “what about men overpowering women?” she pointed out. Allie sighed. “I guess so,” she said. “I just know though that all men aren’t that bad,” she explained. “Try telling that to Bea Smith,” Karen told her as she went back to putting away the chairs. Allie sighed. “I guess you’re right,” she said. “You got that right, kiddo. EverythingI do is to protect you, you know that. Now we have to stick together through this. This has to be done, do you understand that?” Karen asked gently. Allie nodded, even though she was still a little unsure. Karen smiled. “Good. Thanks for staying behind. You can go home now and rest up before the event next week,” she told her. Allie smiles at her. “Thanks Karen. See you then,” she said with a wave before leaving.


	3. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie tries to warn Harry. Will he listen?

As soon as she left, Allie started running to her place. When she got back she picked up the phone directory and looked in it for a while. Finally, she found what she was looking for and dialled the number. It rang for a few rings. “Come on,” Allie said nervously.   
Finally someone picked up. “Bea? Is that you?” a male voice said. “Um, no. Who is this?” Allie answered. “It’s Harry Smith. Why? Who are you?” he demanded. “Look, there isn’t much time. I’m calling to warn you Harry,” Allie said in a hushed tone. Harry scoffed. “Warn me? Against what? You better tell me who you are before I call the cops,” Harry demanded.   
“Okay. There’s going to be a group that will attack you soon. I can’t say anymore than that. Watch your back, Harry Smith,” Allie said quietly. “Attack? What attack? Who-,” Harry demanded before Allie cut him off by hanging up. She then got rid of the phone which was a cheap pay as you go and stamped on it until it broke. She then threw it in the trash.   
Then she made her way back into the house before sighing and flopping down on the sofa. She felt better now that she had warned him, but anxious in case Karen would find out what she had done.   
But she won’t, Allie made sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
